The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup
Posted on March 28, 2014 at 7:24 AM MANILA, Philippines -- Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is celebrating its 54th anniversary this year. Sequestered Channel 13 started operating in 1960 but peaked as a commercial station in the '70s and early '80s at the height of martial law. Showbiz full-length Tagalog movies and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Among its flagship of top-rated hit programs were Iskul Bukol (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon), Chicks to Chicks (Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin), TODAS (Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Jimmy Santos and Riche D'Horsie), Sic O'Clock News (Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada), Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino), Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos), Chairman of tthe Board (Eddie Mercado, Bobby Ledesma and Bert Nievera), Winner Take All (Eddie Mercado and Boots Anson-Roa) and The Sharon Cuneta Show (megastar Sharon Cuneta). Now, The Kapinoy Network also started the soap operas and fantasy series trend in local TV which pioneered various genres in TV production, topping ratings with the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the teleserye Your Heart, My Love, the kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love, the hit sitcom Sir Chief Loves Maya, two of the popular and top-rated game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz and the singing reality show Born to be a Superstar racing to the number three position. This year, Philippine television can definitely expect more fun and entertainment from the world's undispted and certified number 3 station IBC-13 in the Philippines. Promising a stronger and more quality innovative and creative programming line-up and lots of exciting on-air and on-the-ground promotions for the FIlipino viewing audiences in the country. The new offerings are part of the network’s attempt to catch up with its much older competitors, ABS-CBN and GMA 7 also rate overnight. Viva Entertainment to expand the strong competition that used to occur in these two television networks that would be the younger audience. Using the homework behind the marketing, licensing and merchandising, and programming of Channel 13. Vic del Rosario, Jr. to invest millions to revive IBC. Many new programs now on Channel 13 is breeding watching. Showbiz insiders believe that Viva Entertainment producer courage ran into the giant network. IBC-13 further ups the ante by offering more localized programs for its massive of C-D-E audience, viewers get a great serving of the best of localized shows along with outstanding international shows (Korean reality shows, Mexican telenovelas, Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan, and Japanese tokusatsu and anime) reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. As IBC continues to soar as the No.3 station in the country, it makes bigger efforts to further its lead in the industry and reach out to more viewers, not only in the country but also in other parts of the world as well. The management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the young and mass audience set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. As long as IBC remains a network with its quality, innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. Starting this April 7, experience The Kapinoy Network as IBC will now have a new program lineup with a tokusatsu, sentai and anime blocks in Japan, more Asian dramas from Korea and Tawan and the block of primetime shows to watch your favorite PrimeTastik seryes at night as well as its weekend primetime shows in these all-Filipino programming strategy. Anime Kapinoy will now air not only anime but also the tokusatsu in Japan for your kids to packed in action, more adventure and making friends every morning. It will air from 8:30AM to 10:30AM with anime and tokusatsu hits like Time Quest, Ghost Fighter, Kamen Rider Fourze, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin. Plus, your favorite PrimeTastik shows home of the top rating programs in Philippine TV will now air on the evening from 5:45PM to 12:00MN as the primetime block of television shows back in the Golden Age of Drama that airs soap operas with a Taianovela hit Love You brings to Philippine TV starring Joseph Chang and Rainie Yang at 5:45PM, the network's primetime high-rating news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda with a domination of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the hottest hit mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring a teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador at 7:30PM, at 8:00PM on Monday with Abra Gayuma starring the Filipino rapper turned comedian Abra, at 8:45PM is Sic O'Clock News Naman with Ramon Bautista as news anchor for political sarire, on Tuesday with an original telemovie (made-for-TV movies) 13 Original Movie and on Thursday with a horror anthology series Shake, Rattle and Roll, the Korean reality talent show K-Pop Star Hunt shows at 8:45PM on Thursday for a K-Pop stars except the PBA games will now showing on Wednesday and Fridays from 4:30PM to 6:30PM for first game and 8:00PM to 9:30PM for second game continue to bring more sports of basketball in PBA fans, a primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love at 9:30PM starring the world-renowned queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto and the box-office action star Raymart Santiago along with a powerhouse cast, a kilig-teleserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love at 10:00PM starring the primetime drama princess Cristine Reyes and the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes, a hit telenovela La Madrastra at 10:30PM starring the Mexican actress star Victoria Ruffo and the hottest hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi starring K-Pop superstar Jang Nara starts at 11:00PM. Then, round-up the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with the news anchors Tony Velasquez, Bernadette Sembrano, Amelyn Veloso and Anthony Suntay at 11:30PM. Panalo Weekend is also aired the NBA games on Saturday at 9:45AM to 12:00NN and PBA games on weekends at 2:30PM to 4:30PM for first game and Sundays from 5:00PM to 7:00PM for second game, starting with the revamped lineup of weekend shows. A new teen drama series Friends 4Ever, will air on Saturday at 4:30PM. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes, starring Kapinoy Talent Center artists for the brightest and hottest teen stars like Freddie Gutierrez, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Marlo Mortel and Liza Soberano. Christopher Leon follows at 7:00PM with the newest season of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, to be followed by Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach starring with a teen romantic drama anthology Sandy's Romance at 7:45PM featuring a love stories in lucky sender letter will fall in love. President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa will host a fantasy anthology Once Upon a Time at 8:30 PM will captivate the Pinoy fantasy with the great adventure. Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim) top-billed in Sir Chief Loves Maya, the family-romance comedy sitcom hirs the night at 10:00PM. Robi Domingo and Cristine Reyes, the original gangsters with their home network with Happy TODAS, which airs at 10:45PM, following Sir Chief Loves Maya. Miss Universe 2012 runner up Janine Tugonon wit Neil Coleta and Jason Abalos cap the Saturday night with their dance-variety show DMZ-TV at 11:45PM. In this show, fans of dances at studo audiences for them to dance - plus a chance to have the hottest superstars. On Sunday, a new talk show CelebrityDATcom will air at 4:30PM. Directed by Manny Castaneda, the 30-minute showbiz talk show will be hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas at a studio in front of a live audience pit that most other gossip shows on Philippine TV. For the boys of Aki Torio, Ramon Bautista and Josh Padilla are today's top stars in Iskul Bukol Men, an all-male his long-running action sitcom at 7:30PM based on the classic sitcom from 70's and 80's started Tito Sotto, VIc Sotto and Joey de Leon Robi Domingo embarks anew on his TV hosting the local franchise of the popular and top-rating US game show The Million Second Quiz at 7:30PM. It's a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. Kapinoy singing champions Sam Concepcion, Anja Aguilar and Joshua Cadelina hosts the local franchise of the popular US reality show Born to be a Superstar on Saturday and Sunday 9:15PM. The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are quallified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars with the Kapinoy singing champions as hosts and producing new Kapinoy singing champions like Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo and Joshua Cadelina to produce and discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents to sing and be a musical extravaganza with the biggest singers in the country tapped to help welcome into the local music industry. The reality show for the national singing contest with those four judges are Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cazh prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of IBC Records. At 10:00PM, the top comedians Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez endevors late-night comedy with their television talk show Last Fool Show. The late-night hosting a diifferent twist, directed by Maning Rivera. “With these stronger and more star-studded weekend primetime programs, your Saturdays and Sundays will surely become only with the best network when it comes to weekend primetime -- IBC,” the network said. Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO told Inquirer that IBC would also “join the fray,” it would “focus on our own strengths and ratings game.” 'For more information, check this schedule for April 7:' Anime Kapinoy *08:30AM - Time Quest (TUE & WED) / Ghost Fighter (THU & FRI) *09:00AM - Kamen Rider Fourze *09:30AM - Cyborg Kurochan (TUE-FRI) *10:00AM - Kirarin Have a Tanghali *10:30AM - Flower Boy Ramen Shop *11:00AM - KapinoyLand *11:30AM - Winx Club *12:00NN - TODAS Kids *12:30PM - Lunch Break (LIVE) HapoNation *02:00PM - Showbiz Star *02:30PM - My Little Janella *03:00PM - Frijolito *03:30PM - Amazing Twins *04:00PM - Operation Lingkod Bayan (MON) / Global Mission (TUE & THU) / Team Rescue 911 (THU) / Makabayang Duktor (FRi) *04:30PM - Kapinoy Cinema (LIVE) (MON, TUE & THU) / PBA (LIVE) (WED & FRI) PrimeTastik *06:00PM - Love You (MON, TUE & THURS) *06:30PM - Express Balita (LIVE) *07:30PM - Janella in Wonderland *08:00PM - Abra Gayuma (MON) / 13 Original Movie (TUE) / Shake, Rattle and Roll (THU) *08:00PM - PBA (LIVE) (WED & FRI) *08:45PM - Sic O'Clock News Naman (MON) / K-Pop Star Hunt (THU) *09:30PM - Your Heart, My Love *10:00PM - Crazy Little Thing Called Love *10:30PM - La Madrastra *11:00PM - My Love Patzzi *11:30PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) *12:00AM - South BFDI *12:30AM - The Fairy Oddparents Panalo Weekend (Saturday) *09:30AM - Cooltura *10:00AM - NBA (LIVE) *12:00NN - Lunch Break (LIVE) *02:30PM - PBA (LIVE) *04:30PM - Friends 4Ever *05:30PM - Bitag *06:00PM - ONE FC *07:00PM - Who Wants To Be A MIllionaire? *07:45PM - Sandy's Romance *08:30PM - Once Upon a Time *09:15PM - Born to bea Superstar (LIVE) *10:00PM - Sir Chief Loves Maya *10:45PM - Happy TODAS *11:45PM - DMZ-TV *12:30AM - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) Panalo Weekend (Sunday) *10:00AM - Viva Box Office *11:45AM - SM Little Stars *12:30PM - It's Partytime (LIVE) *02:30PM - PBA (LIVE) *04:30PM - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) *05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) *07:00PM - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *07:30PM - Iskul Bukol Men *08:15PM - The Million Second Quiz *09:15PM - Born to be a Superstar (LIVE) *10:15PM - Last Fool Show *11:00PM - Sunday Sinemaks